edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brothers in arms
Summary In 2015 a terriost attacks happen all over the world in Washington B.C.-United States of America,London-United Kingdom,Moscow-Russia,Paris-France,Bejing-China,Rome-Italy,Berlin-Germany, and Tokoyo-Japan.This has caused the world into WWIII. A young US Army Ranger has put his life into the line to save the world,but can he saves it before no one can trust each others? Story A young US Army Ranger carring a M4 carbine walking to a pilot whose carring his hemlet under his right arm."Hey Double D when are we moving out" says the unknown Ranger as he was talking to the pilot."Well Eddy I don't known,but probably 6 hours I gussed and pleased call me Eddward" says Eddward as he was talking to Eddy."6 HOURS! That bullshit." as Eddy shout as he was impatience to stays here longer because of his brother."Well we should meet the others in the camp"says Eddward."Alright I guss" as Eddy while leaving with Double D. As they arrive where the others members of squard Echo soon they met one of their childhood friend named Ed." Hey lumpy what's going on."as Eddy says to Ed."Hello Ed" says Eddward."Hello guys" says Ed.During the past years Ed was a dropout in highschool but joins the army since he didn't want to end up on the street.As the trio talks on what they been doing, soon a man who appears in his 40s whos was the sergent arrive on scene."Alright men we are going to invalde an Iraq's bunker with British forces since they thought that there will be a weapon plan in it.So I going to say that only assault rifles like M4 or M16 allows so I wants Ed and John to replaces their weapons with M16 alright.Eddy and Will I needs you to be back up for Smit.Smit I need you to be on guard for the enemies' back up alright.Double D I want you to drops us far away like 30 meter away from the bunker.It thats clear".says the sergent. Only Double D listen while the others either sleeping or talking. "I said IT THATS CLEAR" shout the sergent."SIR YES SIR" shouts the others as they quickly left the camp to get prepare. Characters Eddy S. Mcgee Age-18 Bio- Didn't wanted to join because he thought getting shot at that the military wasn't getting paid enough.Soon he later join the US Army Ranger because his father thought he was wasting his life away.Because of his fast thinking skills and running he was the watchmen of squard Echo. Job-Watchmen Squard-Echo Weapons-M4 carbine Specials Skills-Fast thinking,Running,Scouting, and Lock picking Eddward M. Johnson Age-18 Bio-Joins because he wanted to shows everyone he is not a wimp.That and because he want to make sure that Eddy didn't cause any trouble to get shot at.During the training couse he almost fail because he is not athletic and be nervous around guns,but he is actualy a good driver and can fix almost everthing if he has the parts to do it. Job-Pilot Squard-Echo Weapons-none Special Skills-piloting and shealth Category: Warfare